Love's True Form
by Ron's Sweetie
Summary: Jackie is a young woman who just got out of a bad realastionship. Shemeets the count. They fall in love. Jackie see Love's True Form in the count, and she realizes she can't live without him. If you don't like it don't read or review it. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Love s True Form

This my rewrite of Love's Flame I hope you all like it.

Jackie and Amy were childhood friends they grew up together. Jackie: Hey Amy. Amy: Hey Jackie. Amy Jackie what happened? Jackie Jeff hit me. Amy Oh my god how long has this been going on.? Jackie A month. Amy What a dick. Jackie You don t know the half of it. Amy gave Jackie a hug then Amy ordered two drinks for them.

While the girls were talking a dark figure was standing in the corner by the bar watching them.

The dark figure had icy blue eyes,long black hair that was clipped back in ponytail, he was warring black. And he had a thick Romanian accent.

He had his eyes on Jackie who by now was crying because her boyfriend was hitting her.

Jackie Amy I m going to get another drink, do you want another one.? Amy Yes please?

Jackie got up and walked up to the bar.

Jackie ordered a beer for herself and a Pepsi for Amy. While she was getting the drinks she spotted the dark figure looking at her. She winked at him then she walked back to the table with the drinks.

After Jackie and Amy finished their drinks they left the bar. And went to their separate homes. Once Jackie got home Jeff was waiting for her.

Jeff Where were you? Jackie I was out with Amy what s it to you? Jeff stepped right in front of Jackie then he grabbed her arm and started to squeeze really hard. Jackie Let go of me Jeff." Jeff Don t smart mouth me. Jackie Let go of me. Jeffbegan to punch Jackie then he kicked her in the stomach. After a while he started beating on her really bad.

Jackie ended up in the hospital.

Amy Jackie , Jackie wake up. Jackie Amy what happened where am i? Amy Jeff beat you up and you are in the hospital. Jackie started moving and groaning. Jackie Ow. Amy Are you okay? Jackie Yeah I m fine just a little pain in my stomach. Amy Oh you poor thing.

Jackie What happened to Jeff? Amy I called the cops. Jackie Thank you Amy. Amy Your welcome Jackie. Jackie Jeff killed our baby. Amy What? Jackie I was pregnant with our first child and he kicked me in the stomach this happened a month ago. Amy I will kill him.

Jackie You won t have to he will die in jail. Amy What will you do now? Jackie I don t know I am going to hunt for someone new. Amy Well good luck. Jackie Thank you Amy. Amy Your welcome Jackie

Jackie and Amy sat in Jackie s hospital room . While the girls were talking the dark figure was watching them talk.

He was falling for Jackie. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jackie was still recovering from what Jeff did to her. Amy "Jackie how are you doing in here?" Jackie: I'm a little better, but I want to go home." Amy "I will go talk to the doctor for you.."

Jackie "Thank you Amy." Amy "Your welcome." Amy left the room to go talk to the doctor.

While Amy was gone Jackie was thinking about the kind of man she look for now, now that Jeff was out of her life.

Just at that moment the dark figure showed up to see her. He walked into Jackie's room and kissed her on the cheek. Valdislaus: "Hello Jackie." Jackie "Hey aren't you the guy I saw in the bar?" Valdislaus "Yes I am." Jackie "What's your name?' Valdislaus "I will tell you that later."

Jackie: "I must know now." Valdislaus "My name is Valdislaus." Jackie "That's a beautiful name." Valdislaus "Not as beautiful as your name." Jackie smiled then she noticed that Amy was coming back.

Jackie "Valdislaus you must go, I will get in touch in touch with you again, where can i find you?" Valdislaus: "I will come to you, good bye for now." Jackie "Good bye Valdislaus." Valdislaus left the room. Amy "Jackie the doctor said you can go home." Jackie: "cool."

Jackie got out of the bed got dressed. Then Amy signed the discharged papers ,then Amy gave Jackie a ride home. Once she got home she made herself a cup of tea. Then she took the cup of tea upstairs then she began to pack up all of Jeff's cloths.

After that she carried the boxes to the burn barrel so and set them on fire. While the boxes burned she watched them burn then she smiled. After that she went back inside. Then took all the pictures of her and Jeff and burned them as well.

When she went back inside she went upstairs and took a shower. While she showered she thought about Valdislaus. She thought about how cute he was. She also thought about being alone with him.

After her shower she put on her pj's got into bed, then she finished her tea. Afterwards she went to bed. She slept very well sense she was thinking about Valdislaus. She wondered if she would ever see him again.

It turns out she would she just didn't know when it would be. She was falling in love with him. She was scared to fall in love again she was hurt once what would happen if she was hurt twice I guess Jackie would have to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Jackie woke up and went into the bathroom, turned on her shower, took of her pj's and stepped into the shower. While she was showering Valdislaus stopped by with some roses for her.

He walked upstairs to Jackie's room and placed the roses on the bed. Then he decided to make himself at home. He sat down on the bed and waited for Jackie to come out of the shower.

Jackie stepped out of the shower and walked into her room. Then she pushed play on her cd player and began to dance to her favorite song Waiting For A Star To Fall by Boy Meets Girl.

Then walked over to her closet and grabbed her black shirt with rose on it. And her long red skirt.

After that she put them on. Then she walked over to her dresser and grabbed her hair brush. She brushed her hair.

Jackie: "Oh my god Valdislaus, what are you doing here?" Valdislaus: "I wanted to see how you are doing." Jackie: "That was sweet of you." Valdislaus: "I brought you some roses." Jackie: "Thank you, they are so pretty." Valdislaus wrapped his arms around Jackie's waist, pulled her close and kissed her. Jackie: "Whoa that was nice." Valdislaus: "You liked it?" Jackie: "Yes I did, do it again."

Valdislaus kissed Jackie again. Then his hands started to roam. Jackie: "Valdislaus I'm not ready for what you have in mind yet." Valdislaus: "I understand." Valdislaus walked over to the window and crossed his arms. Jackie walked up to him wrapped her arms around his waist.

Then she kissed his cheek.

Jackie: "Valdislaus I'm ready." Valdislaus: "Are you sure?" Jackie: "Yes I 'm sure." Jackie kissed Valdislaus then he picked her up and carried her to the bed. They made love. Valdislaus was gentle with Jackie.

Valdislaus stayed with Jackie that night. He would keep her safe. Jackie flet safe for the first time in years. She was in love someone new, and now she could be happy at last.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jackie woke to the smell of eggs, pancakes, bacon, and other breakfast foods. Jackie stumbled out of bed. Put her robe on and walked sleepily down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and found Valdislaus cooking breakfast for her.

Valdislaus: "Good morning Jackie." Jackie "Good morning Valdislaus wow you seem to know your way around the kitchen." Valdislaus: "Yep I do." Jackie: "Wow Jeff never cooked for me he just beat me up." Jackie started to cry. Valdislaus dropped the stirring spoon and walked over Jackie took her in his arms and said "I will never hurt you the way Jeff did ever." Jackie smiled then she kissed Valdislaus.

Jackie: "Thank you for cooking breakfast." Valdislaus: "Your welcome." Jackie went to get a plate out of cabaret when Valdislaus handed her a plate that was already made for her. Jackie: "Thank you Valdislaus." While Jackie was eating the door bell rang. Jackie: "I will get the door." Valdislaus: "No you let me get the door." Jackie:"Okay." Valdislaus went answer the door.

Amy: "Hi is Jackie home." Jackie: "Hey Amy come on in." Amy: "Hey Jackie how are you."

Jackie: "I'm fine." Amy: "Who is this?" Amy said with a little bit of seduction in her voice.

Jackie: "This is my friend Valdislaus." Amy: "Hi Valdislaus its nice to meet you." Valdislaus: "Its nice to meet you too Valdislaus." Amy and Valdislaus shook hands. Jackie: "Amy would you like some breakfast?"Amy"Yes." Valdislaus got Amy a plate. Amy: "Thank you." Valdislaus: "Your welcome."

Once the girls had their breakfast, Valdislaus got some breakfast for himself. After breakfast Valdislaus did the dishes. Then Jackie and Amy went into the living room to talk. Amy: "So what's going on between you and Valdislaus?" Jackie: "Well right now we are friends." Amy: "He is cute," Jackie: "Yes he is." Amy: "Do you love him?" Jackie: "Yes I do, I think I do." Amy: "Well I hope things work out for you." Jackie: "Thanks Am's you are a good friend." Amy: "So are you, well I better get going, I will see you later." Jackie: "See you later. Amy and Jackie hugged eachother. Then Amy left. After Amy Jackie went back upstairs to get dressed.

Meanwhile Amy was walking to car and she had Valdislaus on the brain. She liked Valdislaus and she wanted him all for herself. As Amy drove away Jackie looked out the window, and looked up at the sky. She smilied she was begining to feel happy again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jackie sat down on her bed and thought about how great her life was now. Valdislaus walked into the room and sat down next to her. Valdislaus: "Jackie can I ask you something?" Jackie: "Sure."

Valdislaus: "Would you like to move in with me?" Jackie: "Valdislaus this kinda all of sudden, I need some time to think, yes." Valdislaus: "Wow that was fast." Jackie: "Well I love you, and I want to be with you." Valdislaus: "Say that again I'm not sure I heard you right?" Jackie: "I said I love you , and I want to be with you." Valdislaus: "I love you too Jackie."Jackie: "You do?" Valdislaus: "Yes I loved sense the first moment I saw you in the bar." Jackie: "Wow that's a long time." Valdislaus: "Yep it is." Jackie kissed Valdislaus on the mouth. Jackie: "Well if I'm moving in with you I better start packing."

Valdislaus: "You can start packing tomorrow, lets make right now all about us." Jackie:"Okay." Jackie and Valdislaus just sat on the bed holding eachother. Jackie: "Oh Valdislaus can life get any better then this?" Valdislaus: "Maybe so." Jackie was in love again and to be honest with you all it felt a little weird because the only person she ever loved or thought she loved was Jeff. Now she was in love with Valdislaus.

Valdislaus: "I can't wait to have you living with me." Jackie "Me too." Valdislaus: "I love you so much Jackie." Jackie: "I love you so much too Valdislaus." With that Valdislaus took Jackie's face in his hands and kissed her. They both were moaning. After that they decided to see what was on t.v. they laid on the bed watching music videos. While they were watching the videos Jackie fell asleep. Her head was on Valdislaus's shoulder.

Valdislaus carefully laid Jackie down in bed. Then decided that he would stay the night again to keep her safe again.

He really loved her. She really loved him Valdislaus was planning on telling Jackie he was vampire but he decided to wait a little while so he wouldn't scare her off. After that he fell asleep in the chair that was in Jackie's room. Valdislaus watched Jackie like a hawk he never left her side.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day Jackie started to pack for the move. Valdislaus was there to help her. Valdislaus: "Wow you have a lot cloths." Jackie: "Yeah my mum always said a woman can never have enough cloths." Valdislaus: "Your mother sounds like a very wise woman." Jackie: "She was."

Valdislaus: "Was?" Jackie: "She died three years ago." Valdislaus: "I'm so sorry." Jackie: "Thank you."Valdislaus and Jackie continued to pack Jackie's things. Jackie was hiding something Valdislaus she told him her mother died when infact she was murdered. Murdered by Jackie's stepfather a cold curel man. A man beat Jackie up from the time she 10 til she was 17 and even then the basterd beat her up, and he loved it. Jackie would tell Valdislaus all that later on in their relastionship.

Jackie was almost done packing up a box whenever she doubled over. Jackie: "Ow." Valdislaus: "Are you okay?" Jackie: "No, I have sharp pain in my stomach." Valdislaus: "Come on lets get you to the hospital." Jackie: "Okay." Valdislaus drove Jackie to the hospital. An hour later the doctor came back with the results of Jackie's blood test.

Doctor Philips: "Jackie I don't know how to tell you this, but your pregnant." Jackie: "What?"

Doctor Philips: "Your three months pregnant." Valdislaus: "Oh my god we are going to have a baby." Jackie: "Yes we are." Valdislaus: Oh Jackie I'm so happy. Jackie: "So am i." Valdislaus and Jackie hugged eachother. Doctor Philips: "Congratulations to you both." Jackie: "Thank you."

Valdislaus and Jackie left the hospital and went back to her house. So they could finish packing up for the move. They both were happy about the baby. They finished packing then Jackie walked into the living room, laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

Valdislaus watched Jackie sleep from the bedroom doorway. And he smiled he really loved Jackie.

Now he would have two special people to love not just one. But the real question is was Valdislaus ready to be a father? Only the ages , and time would tell.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jackie "Hey Amy."

Amy "Hey Jackie."

Jackie "Where is he ?"

Amy "Where is who?"

Jackie "Valdislaus , he is stopping by so we can start the chapter together."

Amy "Oh I see, you like him?"

Jackie "Yes I do."

Just at that moment Valdislaus walked in.

Valdislaus "Hello girls, sorry i was late traffic was a bitch."

Jackie "Hello Valdislaus that's okay, you here now."

Valdislaus sat down next to Jackie and kissed her cheek, then he put his hand on her stomach.

Jackie "Did you hear?"

Amy "Hear what?"

Jackie "Valdislaus and I are going to have a baby."

Amy "Wow, that's great."

Jackie kissed Valdislaus on the cheek.

Valdislaus Well why don't we start the chapter.

Amy "Did you tell her yet?"

Valdislaus "No, I will after the chapter."

Amy "You better."

Valdislaus "Or what you will beat me up."

Amy "I can arrange that."

Jackie "What are you two talking about, tell me what?"

Valdislaus "I will tell you after the chapter."

Jackie "Okay."

The chapter begins.

Jackie was ready for the move. Valdislaus carried all the boxes out to Jackie's car, sense Jackie couldn't lift anything heavy. Jackie was starting to get fat. That afternoon Jackie and valdislaus drove to Valdislaus's home. When they got here Jackie got out of her car and was in aw, Valdislaus's home was a beautiful castle. Jackie "Wow, you live here?" Valdislaus "Yes I do."

Jackie "Alone?" Valdislaus "I used to,but not anymore." Jackie grabbed her purse and headed to the big wooden doors. Valdislaus stopped her, then he picked her up and carried her inside the castle.

Jackie "Thanks I didn't feel much like walking." Valdislaus put her down. Valdislaus "Your welcome." Jackie "Wow , your home is beautiful." valdislaus "Thank you." Valdislaus showed Jackie around the castle. Valdislaus "Here is your room." Jackie "Thank you." Jackie walked around the room with her hands on her growing belly. Jackie "The room is perfect and big." Jackie walked over to Valdislaus and kissed him. She was home with the man she truly loved.

Valdislaus put his hand on Jackie's growing belly, and he smiled. He really loved Jackie. And Jackie really loved him. Jackie "I love you Valdislaus." Valdislaus "I love you too Jackie." Valdislaus got down on his knees and kissed Jackie's stomach.

Jackie smiled. Then she pulled him up by his hair kissed him. Valdislaus "I love you and our baby." Jackie "I love you and our baby too." Jackie and Valdislaus hugged eachother. Then Valdislaus went outside to Jackie's car and brought all boxes in.

The next day Valdislaus and Jackie would set everything up.

Jackie was happy to be living with Valdislaus.

Soon Valdislaus will have to tell Jackie he is a vampire.

But he doesn't want to lose her.

Jackie: "Well that's it for chapter 7 we hope you all like it."

Amy looked over at Valdislaus.

Amy "Tell her Vald."

Jackie looked over at Valdislaus, then she looked at Amy.

Jackie "Tell me what?"

Amy "Tell her now or else."

Jackie "Tell me what?"

Valdislaus "Okay now Jackie before i tell you this, promise me you won't freak out."

Jackie "Okay."

Valdislaus "I'm a vampire."

Jackie "What!?"

Valdislaus "I'm a vampire."

Jackie "Oh my god."

Jackie starts to pace back and forth.

Amy "Jackie are you okay?"

Jackie "No, but I will get used to it , in time."

Jackie looks over at valdislaus, then she looked down at her stomach.

Valdislaus "I'm sorry."

Jackie "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Valdislaus "I was scared, you would leave me."

Jackie "Why would I leave you, I love you."

Valdislaus "I love you too."

Jackie and Valdislaus hugged eachother.

See you all in chapter 8


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jackie "Well were back to start chapter 8."

Valdislaus "Yep."

Amy "Are things okay alright between you two?"

Valdislaus "Yes they are, thank you for asking."

Amy "Np."

Valdislaus "What?"

Jackie "Valdislaus np means no problem."

Valdislaus: "Okay."

Amy "Anyway lets get this chapter started shall we?"

Jackie "Yes we shall."

Chapter 8 starts

Jackie and Valdislaus were busy setting Jackie's new room up. Jackie was now starting to show. She was 4 months pregnant. Valdislaus never saw a more happy and beautiful woman then his girlfriend Jackie during her pregnancy.

Jackie "I love living with you." Valdislaus "I love having you here living with me." Just at that moment the baby kicked. Jackie "Whoa." Valdislaus "What is it?" Jackie "The baby kicked me hard." Valdislaus "I guess he or she is a strong kicker." Jackie "I guess so." Valdislaus put his hand on Jackie's stomach and felt the baby kick, him being funny he pretended to fall backwards, like the baby kicked him hard. Jackie smiled , then she started laughing.

Valdislaus "You think that was funny do you?" Jackie "Yes I do." Valdislaus walked up to her began to tickle her. Jackie "Not fair Valdy poo don't." Valdislaus: You must pay." Jackie "Ahh!" Jackie started to laugh she tried to push Valdislaus's hands away, but she couldn't.

Valdislaus "That's it give in to my touch laugh." Jackie "I won't give in." Valdislaus "Yes you will." Jackie "Never." But Jackie was giving in she just didn't know it.

Valdislaus "I win." Jackie "No fair." Jackie walked up to Valdislaus and kissed him. Valdislaus "Jackie I have to tell you something, no I need to tell you something." Jackie "Okay what is?" Valdislaus and Jackie sat down on the bed. Valdislaus "Now before I tell you promise me, you won't freak out." Jackie "I promise, now tell me." Valdislaus "I'm a vampire." Jackie jumped up off the bed, then she started to shake. Jackie "Oh my god." Jackie started to cry. Valdislaus "I'm sorry." Jackie backed up into the wall , then slid down it, she put her knees to her chest. Jackie was scared. She had no idea that she was dating a vampire. What was she going to do now? She and Valdislaus were going to have a baby together. Now she knew her baby wouldn't be human, but a vampire like his or her father. And that thought scared Jackie more , then finding out her boyfriend was a blood sucking vampire.

Valdislaus left Jackie's room walked into the huge hall way , turned into his hell beast form and flew out the window. Jackie cried and cried for hours. She was scared for life and the life of her baby. She had to get out of there, She needed go see her friend Amy. Amy was there for her threw everything.

So Jackie got up off the floor and walked out of the room, then she walked outside got into her car and drove to Amy's house. Jackie was tears. Amy: "Jackie what's wrong?" Jackie: "Amy Valdislaus is a vampire." Amy: "Oh my god, and your pregnant to him right?" Jackie: "Yes."

Amy "Oh my god Jackie, I' m so sorry, if Valdislaus is vampire, then that means that the baby won't be human." Jackie "That's right." Amy "What are you going to do?" Jackie "Well I'm going to have the baby." Amy "Jackie you are one hell of a brave woman." Jackie "Thank you Amy." Amy gave Jackie a hug. Jackie "Oh my god, why did get this far involved with Valdislaus?" Amy "Because you love him." Jackie: "I'm such a idiot ." Amy: "No your not, your just in love with man, who is not man, but a vampire." Jackie "Amy I'm scared." Amy "Don't be, I will be right by your side." Jackie "Really you will?" Amy "Yes I will." Jackie: "Next week I have to go see doctor Philips for another ultra sound." Amy "I will go with you."

Jackie: "Thank you Amy." Amy: "Your welcome Jackie." Jackie started to cry , then she ran to Amy.

While Jackie was visiting Amy, Valdislaus went back to the castle. But when he got there Jackie was nowhere to be found. Jackie "I better get going, so Valdislaus don't worry." Amy "Let him worry, you need a friend right now." Jackie "Why don't you come and stay at the castle with me for a few nights?" Amy: "Sure ,why not just me get my bag." Jackie "Okay." Amy "Lets go."

Jackie and Amy got into Jackie's car and they went back to Valdislaus's castle.

Once they got there they heard screaming.

Jackie "That can't be good." Amy "I wonder what's wrong." Jackie and Amy got of Jackie's car and started running towards the big wooden doors. Jackie and Amy walked inside and when they did they saw Valdislaus throwing a fit. Jackie "Valdislaus what's wrong?" Valdislaus "What's wrong I will tell you what's wrong , you weren't here when I got back." Jackie reached for Valdislaus's arm but he pulled away.

Jackie "I went to visit my friend Amy you big jerk." Valdislaus turned around walked up to Jackie and slapped her in the face. Valdislaus "Never ever call me a big jerk again, or you will not live to see the light of day." Jackie ran to her room and Amy was close behind. Valdislaus to himself "Oh my god what have i done?

Valdislaus walked to his room and laid down in his coffen.

While Jackie cried in her room.

Things were starting off rough for Jackie and Valdislaus.

Will things get better?

Or Will they just get worse?

Valdislaus "Wow chapter 8 is finished."

Jackie "Yep now its on to chapter 9."

Amy "I wonder what's going to happen next."

Jackie "You have to wait and see."

Amy "Ah Nuts."

Valdislaus wrapped his around Jackie and kissed her cheek.

Amy "Aw , you guys are so cute together."

Valdislaus "Thanks Amy."

Jackie "You two are so crazy."

Valdislaus "Crazy for you , babe."

Amy: See you all in chapter 9


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jackie was outside working in the garden, Valdislaus was letting her plant a garden. She was planting roses, tulips, lilies, and so many other types of flowers. While she was working in the garden the Gabriel Van Helsing was watching her. He walked up behind her put his hand over her mouth and carried her to his car. Then he threw her in the back seat Jackie was kicking and screaming. Amy just happened walk outside. Jackie "Amy help me." Amy ran back inside the house. Amy "Vald!" Valdislaus "What's wrong?" Amy: "Jackie was kidnaped." Valdislaus "Gabriel." Amy: "Oh my god you mean Gabriel Van Helsing?" Valdislaus "Yes." Amy "Oh my god, we have to rescue her." Amy and Valdislaus headed out to find Jackie.

Jackie woke up alone and cold. Jackie "Hello is someone there, hello?" Gabriel walked in and threw a dress at her. Gabriel "Put this on now." Jackie "No, fuck you Gabriel?" Gabriel "Yes its me." Jackie "Why did you kidnap me?" Gabriel "Because I love you, and I'm jealous." Jackie: "Jealous , of who?" Gabriel "Valdislaus." Jackie "Why?" Gabriel "Because he has you, and you two are going to have a baby, when you and the baby should be mine." Jackie "Your crazy, and you will burn in hell for what you have done." Gabriel "I doubt Valdislaus and Amy will be able to find you." Jackie "I know they will." Gabriel "Well until they do, you belong to me."Jackie "I will never belong to you." Gabriel "If you want your baby to live you will." Jackie spit in Gabriel's eyes. Gabriel picked up a baseball bat and began beating Jackie with it.

Jackie begged Gabriel to stop, but he wouldn't, he just continued to beat her. Jackie could feel blood pouring down her face. Jackie "Gabriel, you fucking slime bucket stop it!" Jackie could feel that she was losing the baby.

Meanwhile Amy and Valdislaus were looking for Jackie everywhere. Amy "We will never find her, she and the baby are good as dead." Valdislaus took Amy in his arms, their eyes locked.

Valdislaus "We will find her." Amy "No, we won't ." Valdislaus "Yes we will." Amy leaned forward and kissed Valdislaus. Valdislaus I love you Amy." Amy "I love you too Vald." They began to kiss again. They were falling in love. The valdislaus realized he was losing his mind he loved Jackie, he liked Amy. Valdislaus "We can't do this, I love Jackie." Amy "Your right I love Jackie too she is my best friend, we have to find her." Valdislaus: "Your right but where should we look." Amy "On our way back to the castle Jackie and I passed a very old castle, do you think he might be hiding her there?" Valdislaus "Yes I do." Amy "Lets go." Valdislaus and Amy headed towards the old castle.

Meanwhile back in the old castle, Jackie was cold, scared, and sore. Jackie wanted to go home. She wanted to be with the man she loves. Not locked up in old castle with Gabriel Van Helsing.

Jackie fell asleep . While she was sleeping she hear Amy and valdislaus talking.

Jackie "Amy, Valdislaus, I can hear you guys." Amy "Jackie where are you?" Jackie In this old castle, I'm locked in the tower. Valdislaus "Were coming up." Jackie: "Hurry, Gabriel beat me up, I can hardly move." Valdislaus and Amy ran into the old castle. They ran up the stairs until they came to the tower door. Amy "Jackie can you hear us?" Jackie: "Yes I can." Valdislaus "I'm breaking the door down now babe." Valdislaus rammed his shoulder into the door. Then it opened. Amy "Jackie oh my god , you look awful." Jackie "Thank you for coming for me, I knew you would." Valdislaus "Lets get you out of here and to the hospital." Jackie "Good idea."

Valdislaus picked Jackie up and carried her out of the castle. Afterwards they all got into Jackie's car and drove to the three of them would not be ready for what the doctor would tell them.

Amy "Wow."

Valdislaus "Yeah wow."

Jackie "Wow what?"

Amy "Wow what a chapter."

Jackie "Oh I see, now what the what was for."

Valdislaus "Are you mad at us for something?"

Jackie "No, not all."

Valdislaus "Oh good."

Valdislaus "See you all in chapter 10."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jackie Hey everybody we are back for Chapter 10.

Amy "Yep."

Valdislaus "Lets get this chapter started."

Jackie "Good idea."

Chapter 10 starts.

Amy, Jackie and Valdislaus were at the hospital. They were all in Jackie's room with her. When the doctor came in he did not look happy. Jackie "Doctor Philips how is the baby, is the baby alright?" Doctor Philips "Jackie, Valdislaus I'm so very sorry but, the baby died." Valdislaus "What?" Doctor Philips "The beatings you took from Gabriel Van Helsing killed the baby, I 'm so sorry." Jackie "No." Valdislaus fell to his knees and started to cry. Jackie was crying as well.

Jackie got out of bed, walked over to Valdislaus, and hugged him. Jackie "I'm so sorry Valdislaus." Valdislaus held Jackie tight. Valdislaus "Its not your fault, we can always have another baby." Jackie: "If your sure." Valdislaus "Of course I' m sure, I love you." Jackie "I love you too." They sat on the floor for a little while holding eachother. Then Amy decided to go get some coffee. Jackie "Amy wait, thank you for saving me." Amy "Your welcome."

Amy went down the hall to the vending machine to get some coffee. Then she went back to the room. Amy "Jackie weren't you scared?" Jackie "Yes I was, I tried to escape, but Van Helsing wouldn't let me." Valdislaus "Why did he kidnap you?" Jackie "Because he said he loved me , and he also said he was jealous of Valdislaus." Amy "Why is he jealous of Vald?" Jackie "Because he has me and we were having a baby together." Amy "Fucking dickhead." Jackie "You got that right." Valdislaus "Come on lets get you home." Jackie "Good idea." Amy and Valdislaus helped Jackie walk out to the car. Once Valdislaus got Jackie home he carried her to her room. He placed Jackie in her bed, and she fell asleep.

Amy was worried about Jackie. She sat by Jackie's side the whole time. Valdislaus wanted to kill Van Helsing he hurt his girlfriend and killed their baby. Gabriel dissevered to die for what he did Valdislaus went for a walk to clear his head. He loved Jackie and he would not let some ape shit asswhole destroy that.

He had his cell phone withhim, he called Gabriel and told him to meet him in the old castle. Gabriel agreed. They meet in the old castle they had a talk. Gabriel agreed to moving away from them and also promised to stay away from Jackie. Gabriel left the old castle and moved away. After that Valdislaus went home.

Valdislaus "Amy can I talk to Jackie alone, I want to ask her something?" Amy "Sure." Valdislaus "Thanks Amy." Amy "Np." Amy left the room, then Valdislaus sat down on the bed. Jackie "What's up Valdislaus?" Valdislaus "Jackie, will you marry me?" Jackie "Yes I will." Valdislaus "Thank you Jackie, you made me a very happy vampire." Jackie hugged Valdislaus , then she kissed him. After that he slipped a ring on her finger. Jackie and Valdislaus were getting married. Or Were They? Now all Valdislaus had to do was tell her she wouldn't be having a normal, human wedding.

Would he tell her? Or would he chicken out?

Jackie "Yay! Chapter 10 is done."

Amy "Yep, now its time for chapter 11."

Valdislaus "Oy, so many chapters, so little time."

Jackie "Valdislaus is right."

Valdislaus "I am?"

Jackie "Yes , you are."

Amy "Well I don't know about you two i enjoy are time together."

Jackie "Aw, Amy that is so sweet."

Valdislaus "Yeah it was."

Jackie "I'm working with crazy people."

Valdislaus kissed Jackie's cheek.

Valdislaus: "We are only crazy for you, babe."

Jackie: "See all you guys in chapter 11."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jackie mopped around the castle. She missed her baby. She would never get to hold her baby. Or breast feed her baby. Damn Gabriel Van Helsing, damn him. Jackie wanted to have another baby.

Valdislaus "Oh my darling, I wish you would cheer up." Jackie "I would if I was still pregnant with our first child, I feel like i failed him or her." Valdislaus "You didn't fail our first child." Jackie "I didn't?" Valdislaus: "No, we can have another baby." Jackie smiled, then she kissed Valdislaus. Valdislaus: "I'm glad you said yes to marrying me." Jackie "So am I." Valdislaus "About our wedding, well it won't be like a normal human wedding." Jackie "What do you mean?" Valdislaus "Well you know how people get married in a church?" Jackie "Yes." Valdislaus "Vampire's can't." Jackie "Why?" Valdislaus "Because god is our least favorite person right now, I gave up on god." Jackie "Oh I see, so how would we get married?" Valdislaus: "Well when it is our wedding day, I will bite you on the neck, and make you mine."

Jackie: "I rather get married in a church." Valdislaus: "Well you can't." Jackie began to cry, then she took the ring off her finger and placed it in Valdislaus's hand. Jackie: If I can't get married in a church with my friends there, then i' m not getting married." Jackie ran to her room and cried. Amy "What's wrong?" Jackie I'm not getting married I hate Valdislaus." Amy gave Jackie a hug. Jackie hugged Amy back. Amy "Why don't we go to the mall and shop?" Jackie "Sounds good to me, let me grab my bag." Amy "Okay." Jackie grabbed her bag, then they left.

Valdislaus looked at the ring. He really loved Jackie and wanted her to be his wife. But he knew that as long as they couldn't be married in a church, Jackie wouldn't marry him.

Amy and Jackie shopped for a long time, they had a good time. They ate alot . They went all over. Around 10:00 at night the girls went home. They went to Jackie's room with all their bags. They unpacked them, then they watched dvd's and ate popcorn. They also had some soda. The girls had a good time. They fall asleep at 3:00 in the morning.

Valdislaus watched the girls sleep. He loved Jackie to death. He wanted to spend the rest of his undead life with her.

But right now he would let her cool down. Before he asks her again.

Amy "Wow."

Jackie Yeah wow.

Valdislaus "Well I know how you feel."

Jackie "Yeah you do."

Jackie starts to cry and walks away from Valdislaus and Amy is close behind, but stops and gives a Vald a mean look.

Amy: "Jackie are you alright?"

Jackie "No, I 'm I hate him."

Amy "See you guys in Chapter 12."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Valdislaus planned on making a compromise, with Jackie, they could have the kinda wedding she wanted, if on their anniversary they could get married the way he wanted to. Jackie agreed.

Jackie was getting married the way she wanted to. She told Amy the good news. Amy was happy for her. Now they just had to set a date. Valdislaus "How about on your birthday?" Jackie "Good idea." Amy "Yeah you can have birthday and your wedding party on the same day."

Jackie "Cool, Ams would you be my maid of honor?" Amy "Of course I will." Jackie "Thank you Ams." Amy "Your welcome."Valdislaus sat down next to Jackie. Valdislaus "So how old will you be?" Jackie "Lets not go there." Amy "Come on Jackie, tell us." Jackie: "Alright fine, I will be 31 okay, happy now?" Valdislaus "Yes I am." Amy "I am too, cool." Jackie walked up to the freezer and got out a box of ice cream sandwiches. Jackie "Here you two eat up, there a lot more of these."

Amy "Thanks." Valdislaus "Yeah thanks." Jackie put the box away, then she went upstairs. She walked into her pushed play on her cd player and the song Stay by Shakespear's Sister started to play. Jackie got up and began to dance. While she was dancing she was singing. Valdislaus ran upstairs because he had to go to the bathroom, on his way there he stopped by Jackie's room and watched her dance.

He was in aw at way Jackie could move around as the song played. He also loved hearing her voice as she sang. Jackie never stopped dancing Valdislaus ran to the bathroom. After he was done he stopped by Jackie's room again. Jackie started to dance to the song The Trouble With Andre by Shakespear's Sister. Valdislaus's eyes were a very icy blue color as he was watching his girlfriend dance. Valdislaus couldn't wait to have Jackie as his bride. Jackie continued to dance and Valdislaus continued to watch. Amy walked upstairs to see what was keeping Valdislaus so long. When Amy saw Jackie dancing she was also in aw. Jackie could see them watching them out of the corner of her eyes, but she didn't care, she loved to dance and she didn't care who saw

Jackie stopped dancing so she could change cd's. The next cd she danced to was Roxette's Look Sharp. She danced to the Song Sleeping Single.

Here's the house

Here's the city and the stream

Here's the father to my dream

Here's the lost and lonely look in your eyes

When you leave I will break down and cry

Sleeping single - I will wait for you

I'm sleeping single - 'til you change your mind

Sleeping single - I will wait for you 'til time has gone by

I'll pay the price

for all the love you poured like rain

"Toujours l'amour" over again

But the midnight chills are getting so rough

And the bed is big enough for both of us

Sleeping single...

Til time has gone by has gone by...

Sleeping single - I will wait for you

Sleeping single - till you change your mind

Sleeping single - I will wait for you till time has gone by

Sleeping single - I would die for you

I'm sleeping single - won't you change your way

Sleeping single - I will pray for you to stay

he-he-hey...he-he-hey..

Once Jackie was dancing she bowed. Valdislaus and Amy clapped. After that she went to take a shower, because she was sweaty. Valdislaus: "I'm going to head home." Jackie: "Okay see ya soon, then baby." Valdislaus bowed his head and left.

Jackie: "What a exit." Amy: "What manners, you are lucky Jackie." Jackie: "Why?" Amy: "Because you have Vald." Jackie: "And i also have you." Amy: "Jackie you are so sweet." Jackie: "So are you." Amy: "Thank you." Amy stayed the night at Jackie's house. So they could work on some more wedding plans.

Jackie would be getting married in a church.

She was very happy.

Shakespear's Sister Lyrics - The Trouble With Andre Lyrics

Some people say he has a deathwish

Trouble is he tends to agree

Let's not ask too many questions

It's nothing to do with you or me

He remembers a time when even going home was sweet

Now he can't feel the ground under his feet

And she said

"The trouble with Andre

Is he thinks he hides everything"

But I know the trouble with Andre

Is he's a liar

Inside the dresser by the table

Something he keeps beside the bed

Living with Andre can't be easy

Some things are better left unsaid

He remembers a time before the waters got so deep

When he found it easier to sleep

And she said

"The trouble with Andre

Is he thinks he hides everything"

But I know the trouble with Andre

I he's a liar

And you know

The trouble with Andre

Is he thinks he fools everyone

But I know the trouble with Andre

Is his disguise

Stay - Shakespear's Sister

if this world is wearing thinand you're thinking of escape

i'll go anywhere with you

just wrap me up in chains

but if you try to go out alone

don't think i'll understand

stay with me

stay with me

in the silence of your room

in the darkness of your dreams

you must only think of me

there can be no in-betweens

when your pride is on the floor

i'll make you beg for more

stay with me

stay with me

you'd better hope and pray

that you make it safe

back to your own world

you'd better hope and praythat you wake one day

in your own world

'cuz when you sleep at night

they don't hear your cries

in your own world

only time will tell

if you can break the spell

back in your own world

stay with me

stay with me


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jackie "Hello everybody, here we are chapter 13."

Valdislaus "Yep, this chapter is very special."

Amy "Yes it is, it's the wedding chapter."

Jackie "Yay I love weddings, whose the lucky couple Ams?"

Amy "Did you forget Jackie, you and Vald are the lucky couple."

Jackie "Oh yeah right."

Amy "Anyway lets start the chapter."

Chapter 13 starts.

It was Jackie and Valdislaus's wedding day. Jackie had everything she needed for her special day. But she wanted something else. She wanted more. What she really wanted was her baby back. She wanted to pregnant on her wedding day, that was her childhood dream. To be pregnant on her wedding day.

Amy "Jackie are you ready for today?" Jackie "No, I'm not, I'm nervous as hell." Amy "Well no wonder, your about to marry someone who isn't human." Jackie "Yeah, that's true." Jackie tried to smile but she couldn't, she just couldn't bring herself to be happy. I mean she was getting married to someone who wasn't Jeff. Amy "Jackie I'm right here,I'm not leaving you ever." Jackie "I love you Amy, you are the best friend a girl could ever have." Amy "I love you too Jackie, you are a very good friend to me, and you always have been."

Amy and Jackie hugged eachother. Ron "Its time." Jackie "No, I can't do this." Amy "Jackie you can do this." Jackie "Are you sure, I can?" Amy "Yes I' m sure." Jackie "Then lets do it." Amy walked out of the dressing room and walked up the isle Amy was warring pink dress with red trim. Then it was time for Jackie to walk up the isle she was warring a plan white dress with lace selves. She looked so beautiful. Amy was crying. Jackie was crying. Ron who was a friend of Jackie's gave her away.

Once they got up to Valdislaus Ron gave Jackie Valdislaus, then he sat down. Jackie and Valdislaus faced the priest. He read the vows to Jackie and Valdislaus. Afterwards they repeated the vows to eachother. When the priest said "You may now kiss the bride." Valdislaus took Jackie in his arms, picked her up and kissed her. Then he placed back down the floor. After that Jackie and Valdislaus hoped in the limo that took them to the reception and Jackie's birthday party. Once they got there Ron announced their arrival. Everyone stood up clapped and cheered.

Jackie and Valdislaus walked around and thanked their friends for showing up. Then it was time for the couple dance. Valdislaus and Jackie walked out onto the dance floor. Valdislaus took in his arms and spun her around. Jackie "I love you valdislaus." Valdislaus "I love you too Jackie."

Jackie "Thank you for marrying me." Valdislaus "Your welcome." Jackie looked over at Amy who was sitting all by herself. Jackie felt sorry for Amy so she decided to see if her friend Ron would dance with Amy. Jackie walked over to Ron and asked him if he would dance with her friend Amy, he said yes. Jackie ran back over to Valdislaus who was looking at her strangely. Valdislaus "Jackie what did you do?" Jackie: "Watch." Ron took Amy by the hand and walked her out to the dance floor. Once they got there they danced together. Jackie was smiling, so was Amy.

Jackie felt happy she just helped her best friend. Valdislaus "Jackie, you are a very good friend." Jackie "Thank you." Valdislaus kissed Jackie's cheek, then Jackie laughed. Jackie "So what do you have planned to do to me tonight, after the parties?" Valdislaus "Well I plan on making love to you, then making you my bride, the way I wanted to get married." Jackie looked at Valdislaus with big wide eyes. Jackie "I thought you wanted to do that on our anniversary?" Valdislaus "I did, but you look so beautiful tonight,I decided to do that now." Jackie "Don't I get a say in any of this?" Valdislaus "No." Jackie "Valdislaus, we are this marriage together." Valdislaus "Jackie, you are my bride, and you have to do what I say." Jackie "No I do not, you are supposed to have respect for me." Valdislaus "You're my bride and I'm your master, you must listen to me." Jackie: "No I don't,I' m still my own boss,I don't have to listen to you." Valdislaus "You married to me and now, you have to do what I say." Jackie "Maybe that's the way your other brides did it, but that's not how I'm going to do it." Jackie ran away from Valdislaus, Amy and Ron followed.

Amy "Jackie are you okay." Jackie "No, I' m not." Ron "We heard him being mean to you." Jackie "I hate him, he is trying to make me like his other brides."Ron "Don't let him." Amy "Yeah you can fight him." Jackie "He is a jerk, I can't live with him." Amy "Stay with me Jackie, you can hide out with me at my house." Jackie "Thanks Amy." Ron walked up to Jackie and gave her a hug. Ron "I will stay with you girls." Jackie Thanks Ron. Jackie, Ron and Amy left the church, and went to Amy's house. Jackie felt safe at Amy's. Valdislaus showed up at Amy's and he wanted to see Jackie. Valdislaus "Let me see Jackie Amy?" Amy "She don't want to see you now go away." Jackie walked up to the door and slammed it in Valdislaus's face. Then she sat down again.

Amy "Jackie make him go away." Jackie "Valdislaus go away." Valdislaus "I'm not leaving until you come out here and talk to me." Jackie "Valdislaus please go away please?" Valdislaus "Please Jackie talk to me please, I'm sorry I was fighting with you, today should be a day of joy not a day of hate, so please talk to me?" Jackie "You made it a day of hate, when you said , you were my master, go the fuck away." Valdislaus "I love you Jackie, please talk to me?" Jackie "And I love you too, but you hurt me." Valdislaus "I'm sorry Jackie please forgive me, I'm so sorry, now talk to me please?" Jackie "No, Valdislaus, I never want to speak to you again." Valdislaus was in tears, he continued to pound on Amy's door. Amy "Jackie don't give in."

Ron "Let him suffer." Jackie sat there and listened to Valdislaus crying. Jackie "I can't let him sit out there and cry, Iwill talk to him, but only if you two are there." Ron and Amy "Okay." Jackie went outside and talked to valdislaus, after a few minutes. They hugged eachother. Jackie and Valdislaus made up. Jackie and Valdislaus went on their honeymoon to Spain. They were there for three weeks. They had good time.

Jackie "Oy that chapter was exciting."

Valdislaus "Yeah it was, wow."

Amy "I just hope the reviewers like it."

Jackie"Me too."

Valdislaus "So do i."

Amy "Now its time for chapter 14."

Jackie "YAY."

Valdislaus, Jackie and Amy "See ya in chapter 14."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jackie "Hey Amy, Valdislaus this is my friend Alex."

Amy "Hey Alex welcome aboard."

Alex "Thanks."

Alex "Well welcome back, we are all here to start chapter 14."

Jackie "Great job Alex."

Alex "Thanks."

Valdislaus looked at Alex and smiled.

Jackie "Anyway lets start the chapter."

Chapter 14 starts.

Jackie and Valdislaus got back from spain. Amy, Ron and Alex were waiting for them, when got back. Alex "Hi Jackie." Jackie Oh my god Alex." Alex and Jackie hugged eachother. After that they all went out to lunch. Alex "So how was spain." Jackie "It was hot." Valdislaus "I'm glad we are home." Jackie "So am I." Jackie: "Its so nice to see you again Aley." Alex "Its so nice to see you again to Jackie, and may I say your husband is very cute?" Jackie "Yes you may say so." Alex "Thank you." After Valdislaus payed the bill, they left the café, and then they all went home.

Valdislaus "You look beautiful in the moonlight." Jackie "Thank you its nice to be home, in our home." Valdislaus "Lets make a new a baby." Jackie "We don't have to." Valdislaus "Why?" Jackie "Because we are already pregnant." Valdislaus's mouth dropped open. Valdislaus "We are, are you sure?" Jackie "Yes I'm sure, do you remember that day i wasn't feeling well on our honeymoon?" Valdislaus "Yes I do." Jackie "Well I went to the doctors, they did a blood test, and it turns out I' m pregnant." Valdislaus "Oh my god, Jackie I' m so happy."

Jackie "I thought you would be." Valdislaus got down on his knees and kissed her stomach. Valdislaus: "I love you Jackie , and I love our baby as well." Jackie "I love you too Valdislaus." Valdislaus and Jackie slowed danced all night in the hall of their castle. Jackie kissed Valdislaus as they were dancing, they were both happy about the baby. Jackie laid her on Valdislaus's chest, they danced all night. Jackie was going to have a new baby with her husband Valdislaus. She was very happy. Valdislaus was also happy.

Around one in the morning Jackie fell asleep, so Valdislaus picked her up and carried her to their room. He placed her in bed easy. Then he got into bed as well. He put his arms around Jackie , then fell asleep. They slept very well.

Alex "Aw what a cute chapter."

Jackie "Yep it was."

Valdislaus "Now its time for chapter 15."

Amy "Yep."

Jackie "You will join us for chapter 15, won't you Alex?"

Alex "Of course I will."

Jackie "Great."

Alex: "See ya all for chapter 15."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jackie decided she would tell her friends the news. So she called them and invited them over.

When her friend showed up, she told to them sit down. So they all did. Jackie paced back and forth.

Jackie "Okay here it is." Alex "Tell us Jackie." Amy "Yeah we are all on pins and needles here."Ron "Yeah no matter what it is we will always be your friends, now tell us." Jackie "Okay Valdislaus and I are going to have a baby." Alex "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh." Amy "YES!." Ron "Congrates Jackie." Jackie "Thanks." All three of Jackie's friends gave her a hug. Amy: "Come one lets go shopping for baby cloths." Alex: "Yeah lets do it." Ron "I will drive you."Jackie "Thanks, okay guys lets go shopping." Amy and Alex "YES!" Ron drove the girls to the mall. Once they got there Amy and Alex took Jackie to a store where they sold a whole lot of baby stuff.

Jackie spent over a thousand dollars on the new baby. She knew Valdislaus would be mad, but she didn't care. She wanted her new baby to have the best. After all Jackie was a caring person. Jackie and her friends had some lunch. After that Jackie and her friends went back to her house where Valdislaus was waiting for Jackie in the library he was not all that happy.

Jackie "Hello my dark prince, what's wrong?" Valdislaus "Where were you?" Jackie "I went to the mall to buy baby cloths for our new baby." Valdislaus "Do you have the slip?" Jackie: "Yes." Valdislaus "Let me see it." Jackie started to shake but she handed the slip to Valdislaus. Valdislaus "You went over the limit, but I can see why." Jackie "You can?" Valdislaus "Yes."

Jackie "So your not mad?" Valdislaus "No, I' m not mad." Jackie: "Thank god, I just want our baby to have the best." Valdislaus "And our baby shall have the best." Jackie "I'm glad you think that way." Valdislaus "Well our baby already has the best parents." Jackie: "True, he or she does." Jackie gave Valdislaus a kiss on the cheek, then she left the library. Then she went upstairs to the room that would be the nursery. She placed the bags down. Then she sat down in her rocking chair and rocked back and forth. She thought about how nice Valdislaus had been to her about going over the limit.

Jackie was a little tired. So she got up out of her rocking chair and went upstairs to her and Valdislaus's room. As she as she hit the bed she fell asleep. Valdislaus noticed she was napping so he picked up a blanket and covered her up. He watched as his wife slept. He couldn't believe what a lucky guy he was.

Married to the most beautiful woman in the world, and he had a son or daughter on the way. Could his undead life get any better? Now he wanted Jackie be a vampire. So she would be just like him. He decided he would talk to her about later on that night. Or tomorrow. But he also knew Jackie wouldn't want to be vampire at least not right away. She would probably freak out again. So he decided to wait until after the baby was born to talk to her about being a maybe he would just bite her while she slept? He wasn't sure what to do. But he was sure of one thing, that he was a very happy vampire.

Alex "Wow."

Amy "Cool chapter."

Valdislaus "Its seems to me, that Jackie is making me out be a bad guy."

Jackie "I am, you have two sides, so I'm trying to bring out your other side, your bitter side."

Valdislaus rolled his eyes, then he crossed his arms.

Jackie "Don't be such a baby Valdislaus, it so unbecoming."

Amy "I happen to agree."

Alex "So do I."

Valdislaus: "I can be a baby if I want to."

Jackie "Act your age not your shoe size, what's your age again 2?"

Valdislaus stuck his tounge out at Jackie.

Amy "That's it mr. Your going in the corner."

Valdislaus "I don't wanna."

Alex "You have to, until you can behave."

Jackie "If your gonna act like a baby, we will treat you like one, now go sit in the corner , until you can act like a good boy."

Valdislaus stomped over to the chair that was in the corner and sat down. He was facing the wall.

Jackie See ya all in Chapter 16.

Amy "Bye for now guys."

Alex "Catch ya all in the next chapter."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jackie woke up the next day well rested, and a little bit fatter. She went downstairs and got a bottle of water. Then went upstairs to take a shower. After her shower she got dressed, she put on her pink dress with the yellow gems, and cut she went back downstairs and got herself some breakfast. As she was cooking Valdislaus walked into the kitchen, he walked behind her and kissed the back her neck. He started to bite her neck.

Jackie: "What the hell are you doing?" Valdislaus "Making you a vampire." Jackie "I'm not ready." Valdislaus "I don't care, now shut up, this will only hurt for minute." Jackie "Stop it."

Valdislaus "I said shut up." Jackie struggled to get free, but Valdislaus was to strong for her, she gave in. Once he drained her of her life, Valdislaus bit his wrist, then put it to Jackie's mouth, she despised this very much, but she did it anyway.

Once he was finished, he carried Jackie into the living room, and laid her down on the couch. Then he left. Valdislaus went to the library. Jackie laid on the couch while she changed into a vampire. When she woke up, she felt odd. She was much more prettier. Her eyes that were a baby blue color were now much brighter. Her nails were longer. She was pale. And she had fangs. Jackie began to cry, then she ran to the library.

Jackie "You son-of - the fucking devil, what have you done to me?" Valdislaus "I made you a vampire." Jackie "Why didn't you believe me, when I told you I wasn't ready?" Valdislaus "Because I didn't want to, now you are one of what I am." Jackie: "You bastard, I wanted to wait until after the baby was born, oh my god the baby, the baby will be one of you, oh my god NO!." Valdislaus "I know isn't it so prefect?" Jackie "No its not perfect, its sicking."Jackie fell to her knees, and began to cry even more. Jackie: "Valdislaus why are you so bitter?"

Valdislaus "Because I have been lonely for the longest time, I was empty with my other brides, and now I have you, and i' m not empty or lonely anymore and I thank you for that Jackie." Jackie was crying so much, that she was shaking. Valdislaus "You fear me don't you?" JackieI "Yes I do, I'm terrified of you." ValdislausI "Good, you are just like my other brides." Jackie looked up at Valdislaus with tear filled eyes and asked "What the fuck does that mean?" Valdislaus: "Its means you are just like them. " Jackie "How am i just them?" Valdislaus "They feared me as well." JackieI "That's because if they didn't, you would have beat them and killed them." Valdislaus "Correct, how did you know." Jackie "I just did." Valdislaus "Wow, I married a smart and beautiful woman to bad that's all you are good for." Jackie got up off the floor and lunged at Valdislaus.

Jackie "Don't you ever insult me like that again, or I will kill you." Valdislaus twisted Jackie's arm around so it met her back, then he started to squeeze. Valdislaus "I would love to see you try my dear, because I'm already dead." Jackie "You are hurting me, now let me go you rotten bastard." Valdislaus kissed on the back of the neck then let her go. Valdislaus: "Now my dear will you please get out of my sight so I can reed my book." Jackie "No,I will not, not until I get some respect from you." Valdislaus "My dear Jackie, I am Valdislaus Dracula King Of All Vampires, and I respect no- one, not even my brides." Jackie "No wonder you lost your other brides." Valdislaus "And why was that?" Jackie "You had no respect for them, you know what they deserved to die, the way they did." Valdislaus "Is that so?" Jackie "Yes that's so, bye bye." Jackie walked out of the library, and went back to the kitchen where she found Amy cooking breakfast for her. Alex stopped bye for breakfast. Amy, Alex, and Jackie ate. While Valdislaus sat in the library thinking about how maybe changing Jackie into a vampire was a bad idea for sure.

Jackie "Wow."

Alex "Yeah wow."

Amy "Very cool chapter."

Valdislaus "There she goes again making me out to be a bad guy."

Jackie "Valdislaus, why don't you do all of us a favor, and SHUT UP?"

Amy and Alex clapped.

Amy "That a girl Jackie."

Alex "Yeah that's it show him who's boss."

Jackie "Valdislaus, you are so bitter, that its turned your heart into a black whole, and I' m tired of it."

Valdislaus: "But."

Jackie "But nothing, earthier you change or ways, or else i' m leaving you, and that is that."

Amy "Wow, you go girl."

Alex "Right on."

Amy "Catch ya all in chapter 17."

Alex "See ya all soon."

Jackie "See ya all in in the next chapter."


End file.
